


Save Me

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [27]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spiderman Fusion, Attempted Murder, Don't Worry Chanyeol's fine, Fictober 2018, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Spiderman AU, day twenty eight: movies/books, past abusive relationships, they move quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: baekhyun didn’t really mind the affectionate name the public came up with.kyungsoo had actually sparked it, affectionately calling him spider-boy one day and adapting it into his article about baekhyun the next day, the big headline on the newspaper he worked at reading “SPIDERMAN SAVES THE DAY ONCE AGAIN” and the public just going along with it.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> tw for mentioned abuse, and also murder.
> 
> the summary has nothing to do with the rest of the fic idek man

baekhyun didn’t really mind the affectionate name the public came up with.

 

kyungsoo had actually sparked it, affectionately calling him spider-boy one day and adapting it into his article about baekhyun the next day, the big headline on the newspaper he worked at reading “SPIDERMAN SAVES THE DAY ONCE AGAIN” and the public just going along with it.

 

of course, kyungsoo was always first to things, baekhyun coming back to their apartment after something big or small went down on patrol that night, either getting the headline or a minor article.

 

kyungsoo also had prime pics, as he could bribe baekhyun into swinging around the city with the promise that he would do the dishes for the next week.

 

baekhyun didn't mind being kyungsoo's puppet for the night if it meant that he didn't have to do the dishes.

 

but, it wasn't as if being spiderman was baekhyun's full time job. no, it would be better described as a part time job, his full time (and least favourite) job being college student. which was really what he was doing right now.

 

at the moment, baekhyun was on night patrol, sitting on top of a building and filling in his homework for uni, laptop sitting on his lap as he printed out neat notes from the powerpoint and speaking notes his teacher had posted, when he heard a shout from an alleyway.

 

carefully setting his laptop down he shoved his mask on, making sure the laptop was closed before he shot a web off, senses leading him to where the mugging or kidnapping or _whatever_ was happening was happening.

 

this time around, it seemed to be murder.

 

baekhyun gripped onto the brick of one of the buildings making up the alleyway, watching as a tall (admittedly very cute) boy was being pressed up to the wall, the silver glint of a knife showing up against his throat.

 

the boy was whimpering, whispered pleas of mercy making their way out of his mouth, and baekhyun saw the attempted murderer, wearing all black, press the knife closer, a small red line appearing on the tall cutie’s neck as he let out a cry of pain.

 

he seemed kind of familiar to baekhyun, for some reason, but he couldn’t place it.

 

“if you don’t shut the fuck up this second, you’re going to have a knife through your neck, and we wouldn’t want that now would we?” the murderer hissed, baekhyun’s attention being pulled back as the boy muttered a “no”.

 

baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore, and climbed further down on the wall, until he could clearly see the knife, shooting out a web and taking it out of the danger zone.

 

“what the _fuck_?” the both the tall cutie and the would-be murderer’s heads snapped to him, both of their eyes widening as they saw who it was.

 

“spiderman,” the cutie let out, and the murderer scowled, wrapping a hand around the other’s neck and pressing him up against the wall, the other immediately scrabbling at the hands with his, ripping into the hands of the man who was choking him.

 

baekhyun sent another web his way, letting it wrap around the man’s back before yanking on it, the sudden movement startling him and causing him to let go of the tall cutie’s neck.

 

“run. call the cops,” baekhyun said, and the boy spared him a glance before sprinting out of the alley, baekhyun hearing the telltale signs of the police being called.

 

“fuck you,” the would-be murderer spat, and baekhyun pulled off the mask he was wearing, then webbed him to a wall, taking a second to study his face.

 

“you look young,” he contemplated, “why resort to murder?”

 

“fuck if that’s any of your business, talkin’ about young when you sound like a fucking girl. pussy, not even showing your damn face,” the man said, and baekhyun glanced out of the alley to see the cute tall one glancing in nervously.

 

“hey!” baekhyun called, and the other jumped.

 

baekhyun could already hear sirens in the distance, so he had to get the other out of here quick.

 

“do you know who this is?” he asked, the cute boy’s eyes widening when he caught sight of the man pinned to the wall.

 

“s-seungjin? you…you just…you just tried to murder me! what the fuck?” he cries. the man—  seungjin— on the wall smirks.

 

“hello chanyeol,” he says.

 

“you! you fucking! is this because i, quote unquote, broke your heart? you were fucking abusive, and it took me to long to see it! and you were going to fucking murder me! what the fuck!” chanyeol is waving his arms around in exasperation, and baekhyun makes the executive decision to get him out of there, away from this seungjin guy before the police get there.

 

so, he grabs chanyeol around the waist and thrusts his hand in the air, shooting a web up and away from the alley, launching them into the night sky.

 

“what the _fuck_!” chanyeol cries, and baekhyun accepts the fact that this might be a bit much for him, having his ex-boyfriend try to kill him and then getting hoisted into the air by spiderman.

 

as he’s carrying chanyeol towards where he left his laptop, he hears the shutter of a camera go off, and glances down at the balcony of his and kyungsoo’s apartment, swearing to make the younger do something later. but, for now, he had to focus on chanyeol and getting him to safety.

 

“oh my god!” chanyeol is clinging to his neck, one arm wrapped around and the other joining it, holding on for dear life even though baekhyun’s hold on him was firm (maybe more firm than it needed to be, but sue him. chanyeol’s fluffy brown hair, cute maroon jumper, and adorable features made him want to hold on and never let go).

 

“are we flying? who the hell are you? am i going to die?” he was yelling quite loudly, and baekhyun winced a bit. is this what kyungsoo feels like when he yells at him to shut up? he’ll have to apologize after he’s done making his demands.

 

“you identified me earlier,” baekhyun says, “you tell me what we’re doing.”

 

he sets them down on the rooftop, plopping down beside his laptop. this was a mistake, as chanyeol is now a very large and significant amount taller than him than he was before. not that baekhyun minded, it was just that he couldn’t stand up again, because he would look stupid.

 

thankfully, chanyeol also sat down with him, glancing nervously at the takeout box baekhyun had left open beside his laptop. baekhyun gestured to it, and chanyeol looked away from him, out over the skyline.

 

“chanyeol, do you want it?” baekhyun asked, and chanyeol looked back at him and shook his head.

 

“i don’t know, i was just kind of thinking that you, as spiderman, had like…a mouth?” chanyeol said. or asked. baekhyun didn’t know at this point.

 

“i…chanyeol i’m still a person,” he said, and chanyeol stuttered.

 

“well…but you like, shoot webs from your hands, and like…stick on walls and stuff! how do i know you’re not some sort of actual spider underneath all that…” chanyeol looked him up and down, “red…spandex.”

 

baekhyun sighed, pulling his glove off and showing chanyeol the tech attached to his wrist.

 

“how i shoot webs,” he supplied, and chanyeol reached for the tech, cradling baekhyun’s wrist gently.

 

baekhyun coughed awkwardly after a few seconds of chanyeol staring at his wrist, just knowing there was a blush running its way up his face. thank god he was wearing a mask.

 

“well, these hands look human and aren’t some, like, synthetic spider plastic or anything,” chanyeol mumbled, running his fingertips over baekhyun’s palms.

 

“romantic,” baekhyun muttered, and chanyeol looked up at him, pulling his hands away from baekhyun like he had been burnt.

 

maybe he had said that louder than had meant to.

 

“well…” caressing baekhyun’s hands had seemed to give chanyeol courage, and the taller scooted towards baekhyun, grabbing his hand back in his.

 

“how do i know you don’t have eight eyes? and like…pincers! or whatever spiders have.”

 

chanyeol leaned closer with every word, and baekhyun felt himself unconsciously leaning away from him.

 

“and how do i know you’re not doing this to get pictures of my face, huh?” baekhyun challenged.

 

chanyeol hummed, “you bring up a fair point.”

 

he patted his pockets and pulled his phone out of the back one, placing it beside baekhyun’s spandex wrapped thigh, and dragging his hand along it on the way back.

 

“so, eight eyes?” chanyeol whispers, the only sound besides them the honking of cars in the background. baekhyun could hear chanyeol’s breathing.

 

he reached up to the bottom of his mask, pulling it off slowly, over his mouth, then his nose, then his eyes, and finally his hair, running a hand through it before looking up at chanyeol.

 

“oh,” chanyeol whispered, a flush going back up his face.

 

“what? disappointed that i don’t have eight eyes?” baekhyun teased.

 

“you’re byun baekhyun,” chanyeol breathed.

 

“oh, fuck, wait, you _know_ me?” baekhyun stuttered out, his hand unconsciously tightening its grip on chanyeol’s.

 

chanyeol looked away nervously, “more like…know _of_ you,” he said.

 

baekhyun squeezed his hand.

 

“i…i see you around sometimes and i may have asked around at the library…and the news office…and i may have asked around about you,” chanyeol still wasn’t looking at him, and his ears were coloured a light pink.

 

“hm, well, as long as you didn’t ask kyungsoo, because he’d probably say some weird shit about—” baekhyun heard a muffled giggle, “you talked to kyungsoo didn’t you.”

 

“may—maybe i did,” chanyeol was full on giggling now.

 

baekhyun groaned, “i don’t even want to know.”

 

“it’s not that bad!” chanyeol said, squeezing baekhyun’s hand reassuringly.

 

it became quiet after that, the two just sitting on the roof and watching the city lights.

 

“hey, you should probably be getting home,” baekhyun says.

 

“oh, shit! yeah!” chanyeol reaches for his phone, and sees a bunch of texts on the screen.

 

“hey, i’ll take you,” backhyun says.

 

“oh, no, you don’t have to—” chanyeol looks over the edge of the building, “ok, i think you might have to.”

 

“yeah, come on,” baekhyun shoves his laptop into a backpack and shoves his mask back on, then grabs chanyeol’s waist again, swinging them off the building.

 

chanyeol lets out a little squeal when they step off the building, but doesn’t scream this time, and baekhyun gives him that.

 

baekhyun lets chanyeol (who is clinging to his neck like it’s the last thing keeping him alive) direct him through the city, the two finally landing on chanyeol’s doorstep, baekhyun letting them down before unwinding his arms from around chanyeol, the taller doing the same.

 

“well, that was nice,” chanyeol says, and baekhyun smiles under his mask.

 

baekhyun sees something flash over chanyeol’s face, the taller unlocking the door before looking back at baekhyun.

 

“hey, next time i see you i’ll talk to you,” he says, and baekhyun chuckles.

 

“you better.”

 

chanyeol takes a step towards him, grabs the bottom of his mask and pulls it to just over his nose, pressing their lips together for a split second.

 

“thanks,” he says softly, baekhyun still frozen in awe, “for saving my life.”

 

then he rushes inside, leaving baekhyun on the doorstep.

 

baekhyun raises a hand up to his lips and presses on them lightly, letting out a laugh before pulling his mask back down, shooting a web, and gliding away.

 

he was sure he’d see chanyeol sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by fanart by mardyart's amazing chanbaek fanart. literally,,, i live for it.


End file.
